Newbie
by SmartA55
Summary: Yeah...This is a fanfic about Max...duh. But she hasnt met the flock, and has previously had a normal life. Until the school got her.
1. Newbie

Hey, I'm new to this whole story thing so I was wondering if you guys could give me some ideas. I've read a lot of stories on this site but i wanted to try to do something that hasn't been done a ton of times. (No offense.)

So if you guys have any ideas, please let me kno.

Thanks,

SmartA55


	2. Prologue

**Thanks, santaclauserules18!**

**I'm not sure how good this will be, but feel free to critisize...**

**As much as I would like to be some old man that spends his life with cramping hands from wtiting so much, I am not...woo**

My name was Ann. Was.

I go by Max now. Maximum. _The _Maximum.

I used to have a life. Used to. Now i try to save the lives of others, so that they dont end up like me.

Alone in god knows where.

I must say, being alone sucks.

**I know its short but thats just what popped into my mind. Review pretty please.**


	3. Backyards

Looking down a few thousand feet, i scanned the area for a clearing to sleep in tonight. It was almost dark.

Seeing nothing but the quiet suburbs of some peaceful little city, I sighed. I'd have to sleep in someones backyard again.

I know, I know...a backyard? Well, yeah. I know it seems nuts but people rarely even glimpse their backyards after 7ish at night. It was the perfect place to 'hide in plain sight.'

Finding a house that looked to be asleep for the night, I tilted my light brown and white wings a bit and decended. I landed without any noise and glanced quickly at the house and those next door to make sure that nobody had happened to pass a window during my decent.

No one was there. Good.

Finding a remotly hidden spot behind what looked like a play house for some little kid, i fashioned myself a makeshift pillow out of my worn back pack and slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Dogs and Silhouettes

**I know the chapters are short guys, but I'm really just writing whatever pops into my head.**

**I'll try to make them longer, though.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed!**

**Me=SmartA55...not JP**

**(Max is flyin away from the school, btw)**

I was awakened by water dripping onto my farhead. It was raining. _Lovely..._

Closing my eyes, I snuggled back into my soggy bag and attempted to go back to sleep. It was a futile effort. Sleep just didnt want to come tonight.

About to give up and just continue my flight away from this goddamned place, i heard a dog barking. Now, I know you're thinking _So what? It's just a dog._ But that dog was close. Close as in _in this friggin' yard._ Shit. That dog wasnt out here when i landed. Someone had to let it out.

Shit. Again.

I sat up and slowly peered around the side of the play house without making any noise. There was a dark silhouette in the back doorway of the house whose backyard I had invaded. From what I could tell, it was a boy, mabye 5'10". A smallish dog with curly brown fur sniffed around the yard a few feet away from its owner. Ah. It wasnt a play house I hid behind...It was a dog house. That explained some things.

I grabbed my bag and shifted my weight, figuring that if the dog was busy doing its business, and Mr. Silhouette was tired (it was about 2 in the morning), I could just slip away, unnoticed. Yeah...That didnt work out so well.

My shoe made a squeaking noise on the wet grass. The dog looked up from its apparently very interesting patch of dead grass... and right at me.

I prayed to whatever gods were up there that the stupid dog would just stay quiet and go back to the dead grass. But _nooo_. God's not playing nice today. The dog started barking, causing its owner to step away from the doorway he was leaning on and look in the direction his pet was barking at. That direction happened to be at me. Joy.


	5. What the Hell?

**Thanks for reviewing guys. I apreciate it.**

**Oh, I'm not the best speller in the world...so if i spell something wrong, feel free to point it out to me. Thanks.**

**...Not JP...**

I stayed very, very still, hoping that somehow the light coming from the doorway wouldnt be enought to see me in the dog house's shadow...But, obviously, luck was not with me tonight. Mr. Silhouette turned on the porch lamp, flooding the whole yard with light.

**Mr. Silhouette POV**

All i wanted to do was let Total (Dont ask how he got the name 'cause i really dont know.) out so he could do his business and go back to sleep. But noooooo. There just had to be some psycho chick that looked homeless and kind of hot camping out in my backyard. Just had to. So, I turned on the porch lamp to get a better look at her. She winced as if she was _really_ hoping that I wouldnt do that. Well, tough luck to her then.

"Hush," I told Total. He quit his obsessive barking, but still growled at the intruder. "Who are you and why are you in my yard?" I gave the girl my best death glare that even made Iggy back off, and he couldnt even see it. This chick, however, didnt even flinch.

Huh.

**Max POV**

I didnt really want to give a random stranger any information, but i _was_ in his backyard; and he didnt call the cops on me yet, like most people would have as soon as they saw a stray girl in their yard. So I gave this guy a break.

**Mr. Silhouette POV**

"My name's Max," she said. "And i was sleeping."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. Why the hell would she sleep in someones yard? "Why the hell were you sleeping in my yard?"

A mustle in her jaw twitched. "Because the wet grass is just so damned comfortable." she spat.

I just raised an eyebrow at her outburst and stared at her. She stared right back at me.

I had no idea why i hadnt called the cops yet. There was an apparently homeless girl sleeping in my backyard, yelling at me at two in the morning, for Pete's sake. Maybe it was because of the strange feeling in my stomache that told me that if i went inside to get the phone, she wouldnt be here when i got back. _The cops could track her down, _said my inner voice. _Yea, but I dont want her to leave._

What the hell?


	6. Sorry, I hate these things too

**Thanks for thr reviews guys!!!**

**I know my chapters are a little short right now but im working on it.**

**I'm not sure what should happen next...if Mr. Silhouette should invite her in...if Max should accept...if Max should fly off...if they should meet again later...I'm not sure**

**If you hav any ideas, please let me know.**

**SORRY TO THOSE THAT THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER!**

**I hate these things too.**


	7. Wings

**Hey, guys**

**I'm sorry I havn't updated for a few days (if any one cares) but I've had a small case of writers block.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Mr. Silhouette POV**

_She's got wings, Fang._

Holy crap. _Angel--?_

_Yes, Fang. I'm sure._

Well that's interesting. Crazy chick that sleeps in people's backyards has wings. Huh.

_Tell Total for me, would ya, Ange?_

_Sure._

**Max POV**

I couldn't stay here any more. I was caught, so I figured I'd hop the fence and go fly off somewhere. However, as I turned to do that, the little dog that hadn't stopped growling at me untill now, grabbed my pant leg. I looked down at him.

"Go eat some kibble or something, Pooch. This is the only pair of pants I've got and I dont need doggy drool all over them," I told him quietly.

"You can stay here with us," Mr. Silhouette said from the doorway.

I looked at him like he was insane. He was back to leaning on the door frame. I imediatly became suspicious. Why would he offer to let a complete stranger that had previously been keeping residence in his backyard stay in his house?

"Why?"

His only answer was to take off his shirt. _Um...What the hell?_ I suddenly came up with a reason why he would offer to let me stay. _Eeewwwwww. Perv._

"Perv," I accused him, disgusted. I turned to leave again. As I took a step however, I remember the dog that was attatched to my pant leg. Great...Now I'm stuck here with a perv via mini-doggy. Glorious.

Apparently my annoyance with the dog was written all over my face, because Mr. Silhouette chuckled and...snapped out his wings. I stared uncomprehendingly. The dog let go of my pants. He chuckled again, and smirked at my reaction. The dog appeared to smile.

**Fang POV (I didn't feel like typing 'Mr. Silhouette' any more)**

Max/Mystery Chick stared at my wings for all of ten seconds before her face became hard.

"Shit," she mumbled, and launched herself into the sky. Why would-- _Fang?_

_Yeah, Angel?_

_She thinks you're with the school._

_Oh. Thanks. _I cringed at the thought of working for those sickos.

_No problem._

I took off into the sky after Max/Mystery Chick, going as fast as I could untill I had flown just past her, and was blocking her path. I turned to face her, crossing my arms, my usual expressionless mask on my face.

"Move or get your ass kicked," she snarled. I smirked at the idea of her trying to kick my ass. Not. Likely.

"I'm not with Itex," I informed her calmly.

She got a confused expression on her face.

I sighed. "The school."

Comprehension dawned on her face before her expression went back to one of complete fury. "Bull."

I sighed again. She was going to need some convincing. _Angel?_

_I'm on it. _And then Max/Mystery Chick dropped out of the sky like a ton of bricks.

**Again: just sorta popped into my head. Hope you liked it. Review Please!**

**And if you're wondering about all of the 'Max/Mystery Chick's in there, it's because Fang thought of her as 'Mystery Chick' before she told him her name, so he combined the two. Hope that wasn't too confusing.**


	8. SO SORRY

**Soooooo sorry, guys.**

**My computer's been on the fritz and I haven't been able to update because of that.**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

**SORRY!!!**


	9. kind of pretty

**IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!**

_I think she's been eating a ton of bricks, _Fang thought when he caught her. She was _heavy. _He cradled her carefully in his arms, slowly floating back down into the yard, where the flock was waiting.

"What's she look like?" Iggy asked.

The Gasman quietly explained to him while Nudge rambled off questions. Non of which I had an answer to. So, I just tuned her out.

The back door was still open, so I carried Max into the small living room and set her on the couch. I wondered when she was going to wake up.

_In about ten minutes._

_Thanks, Ange._

I sent the flock to bed, considering it was three in the morning now, and settled down in the loveseat next to the couch to watch our new guest. Dark golden hair fell to just past her shoulder blades, framing a face with high cheek bones and a strong chin. Though her body was still tensed, even in sleep, her long, black lashes rested softly on her slightly flushed cheeks, giving her a childlike appearence dispite the dirt ragged clothes. Her full lips parted slightly as she shifted on the couch. With a jolt, I realized she was kind of pretty.

It had been six minutes.

_She's dreaming about you._

_Angle, _I chided. _Go to sleep._

_OK, _she agreed.

I sighed as I felt her slowly drift out of my mind.

Then I heard a giggle in my head. _She thinks your cute._

_Angle..._ I thought, but she was already asleep.

Two minutes...

**(the 2 minutes at the end there was how much time there is untill she wakes up. just incase you didnt get that)**

**i'm sorry it was so short. i'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**

**review please!!! **


End file.
